


【Brex/Brujay】Little Carmen of Gotham

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bottom Jason, Bottom Lex, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	1. Chapter 1

莱克茜走出店门，站在街口开始吸烟，似乎是在眺望夕阳，目光却投向了空气里某个空白、又好像遭人厌恨的地方。

如果忽略红紫金色夹杂的灯光，这条街位置其实不错，它坐落在哥谭的海港附近，空气中除了熏死人的香水味还能剩下点海腥。每当海港边的风吹来，装扮鲜艳暴露的男人女人们，站在这条街边大大小小的店面门口，呼吸或是抽烟，深深吸气，像被海水腥味养活的鱼，在混杂的空气里翻着白肚皮。

莱克茜手里的打火机闪了两下又熄灭了。他还不太熟练，但他已经开始练习了，他确信再过一个月他会真正掌握吸烟这门技术，就像吃棒棒糖，味道有时并不那么好，但重要的从来不是自己享不享受。莱克茜把完成任务的打火机收进短上衣的口袋，尝试着模仿其他人的姿势，哆哆嗦嗦地把营养不良的身躯扭成一个差不多的角度，收拢了脸上的表情，却没注意到自己的手指还在无意识地玩着腿上已经破洞的网格袜。

莱克茜的金发总是能吸引过路客的眼光，但接着他们就会一个个撇开头去，当他们看到莱克茜瘦弱的身体和明显年轻的脸。

那是一张干净苍白的脸，眉毛整齐细幼，即使再扑上十层腮红，也能看见虚假艳丽下他苍白贫血的脸色。这条街上的男人女人们总是为修剪毛发烦心，眉毛是这样，身体的什么其他部位也是一样，他们隔三差五、或者每天，就要用廉价的化学药膏折腾自己的毛发。而莱克茜从来不用担心这些，因为他太年轻，并且贫血，干涸得就像划开血管也不会流出什么东西来。

他是这条街上年纪最轻的，上个月刚被酗酒的老卢瑟送来，抵酒钱和债务。店主本来想亲自把他引荐给一个上流社会的特殊癖好者，但，他被嫌弃已经老去。莱克茜从来没有同意过这笔交易，但他听到这个评价时仍然皱起了鼻子，嘲讽弥漫开来，于是他还没开张倒是就被店主打了一顿。

直到今天，他也还没有吸引到一个客人，店主打算，再没有进账的话，就把莱克茜送回老卢瑟手上，然后让他还出真正的钱来，而不是用这么一个纸片似的家伙充数。莱克茜不想营业，却更不想被送回去，于是他开始认真练习了，从搭讪开始。Mon cher monsieur，看看我受伤的嘴唇好吗。

第一个家伙嫌莱克茜太瘦，摸了两把腰就走了；第二个让莱克茜用嘴，他终于得到了这个月来的第一次进账，五十美金，对方说他做得很好、天赋异禀，莱克茜微笑，转身就用酒漱了口；第三个是个法国人，他趁摸莱克茜脸颊的时候吻了他，揽着他的腰说很喜欢他，可是他太年轻了，最后给了他十块钱买烟。

直到深夜，酒鬼们都被打烊的酒馆轰出来，莱克茜才找到了今晚的第一笔大生意，他拽着一个高大男人的胳膊往店里走去，在店主满意的眼神里关上了房间门，把嘈杂和危险都锁在门外。这个醉汉已经睡倒了。

莱克茜扒掉了对方的裤子，扔了块斑驳的脏毛巾搭在对方腿上，拉开了自己的衣服，白皙的胸口暴露出一半。然后他扒出了男人的钱包。

这一切需要的只是一些戏剧天赋，莱克茜想。

莱克茜从对方的钱包里迅速抽出十几张大钞，那是个很精致的钱夹，角落用细腻的针脚绣着一个“W”，莱克茜撇撇嘴，又是一个癖好特殊的上流人士，接着把钱包塞回他口袋里。莱克茜从床上下来，一抬头才发现躺在床上的男人眼神清明，探究的目光集中在自己身上，显然已经醒了。

噢，演砸了。

莱克茜凑上前去，趴到对方身上，嘴唇颤抖着吻上对方的下颌线。好吧，这下完了，他连手指都没有抬一下，莱克茜想。于是他伸手摸向男人的裤裆，摸到一片光裸的平静，对方一点反应也没有。

莱克茜伸手从床头拿了一块糖，化学味道的樱桃香，能够很好地掩盖令人不悦的腥味。莱克茜需要这个，他还是个新手。

坐在床上的布鲁斯渐渐明白了这是个什么场景，他本来只是想从这条街的女人身上打探点消息，却没想到面前这个男孩从自己钱包拿钱拿得如此熟练，好像那就是属于他的，布鲁斯差点以为自己碰到了黑店。直到看到对面的小家伙拿出一块糖，布鲁斯才终于明白，这是个生涩的雏妓。看起来只有十五岁，布鲁斯想着，他是怎么到这儿来的。

莱克茜含着糖果，它们很快就在他嘴里融出了甜腻的糖浆，趁着还没完全融化，香甜的味道还能掩盖住令人作呕的动作和想法，莱克茜低头含住了对方的东西。布鲁斯没有躲开，或许是他的脑子还不太清醒，又或是店里粉紫色的灯光照在莱克茜身上格外好看，金红发色在灯光下炫目得像是细软的金子，布鲁斯念叨起那个名字，让音节从舌尖跳动滚落。他开始享受了，或许他本来就没多高的道德底线。

莱克茜欣慰地感受到嘴里的东西越来越热，这说明他今晚大概不用被打了。他愈发卖力地吸吮着，融化的酸甜糖粒黏在莱克茜的舌头上，在热度上摩擦，火热得像要把莱克斯红艳的舌头彻底烫肿。不得不说，布鲁斯喜欢观赏他这副放荡的模样。

虚假的甜味足够浓重，掩盖住了布鲁斯的味道，莱克茜的牙齿无意识地往自己的舌头上磕，唾液从嘴角流下，在床单上滴出亮晶晶的一片。被牙齿磕到的布鲁斯皱起了眉，捞着莱克茜的腰让他趴在自己怀里，吻住那双刚刚被大东西蹂躏得红肿的唇，用舌头把那颗黏腻的樱桃糖从莱克茜的小舌头上刮下来，抢走了。

莱克茜无措起来，布鲁斯抢走糖后就停下了吻，什么也不说，眼神看起来是在示意他继续。

于是莱克茜强撑着继续了，谁叫他没有权利反对一个阔绰的客人，又付不起再被暴打一餐的代价。莱克茜的口腔被撑得满满的，嘴唇因为过多的摩擦红肿得发痛，他的口红都被擦在了男人的东西上，这持续得太久了，莱克茜烦躁地皱起鼻子。

布鲁斯伸出手掌按在他金红的发上，固定着莱克茜不情愿的头颅，然后缓慢而深地顶入，湿热的红色口腔成为了布鲁斯的安乐窝。他用手指摩挲着莱克茜樱红的双唇，明明是他在折磨莱克茜，他抚摸的动作却有力又温情，好像他为莱克茜的受苦感到遗憾。但下一个动作只会顶得更深。

莱克茜发出难以喘气的呜咽，布鲁斯感受到他口腔内部的颤抖，才终于放过他，重新吻上那双唇，把融化的樱桃糖浆舔进他的唇齿间。他一下下逗弄着莱克茜的舌头，糖浆变得跟岩浆似的热。

这会儿又像个情人似的，以为在拍电影吗，莱克茜不无嘲讽地想，吻吻吻，只有老套的情色片才会这么拍。

还没想完，莱克茜就被压在了床上，但男人似乎并没打算进入，只是使用了莱克茜的腿间。滚烫的棍棒压迫着莱克茜腿间粉白的软肉，所幸他还没有瘦到夹不紧腿的地步，莱克茜的想法在房间里四处飘散，摩擦的刺痛、环着腰的手、男人落在他肩头的吻，全都模糊成一片，蒸腾出粘腻的热气黏在莱克茜的身上，他涣散的意识凝聚在角落的一盏夜灯上。

莱克茜收到了一张支票作为酬劳，男人把支票塞进他手里，然后用宽大的手掌摸了摸莱克茜的头顶。

好像父亲和儿子似的，莱克茜唇边扭曲出一丝笑容，低头隐藏起讽刺。在男人离开后他努力辨认字迹，那签名属于哥谭名声正盛的布鲁斯韦恩。


	2. Chapter 2

大名鼎鼎的布鲁斯韦恩不好出现在这肮脏的街巷边，但借着深夜的掩护，一个醉鬼的出现没人会在意。

那个巧合的夜晚已经过去了快半个月，他时不时回忆起那个金发的小家伙，狡猾又甜美的滋味让布鲁斯每每想起胸口里就泛起一阵空虚，好像被撒了一把野草种子，杂乱无章的根须将其下隐秘的土壤搅得一片混乱。布鲁斯喝光杯底最后的一滴酒，望向窗外傍晚的天空，最后像是认命般地低下头叹了口气，推开桌上的文件，离开了办公室。

他又来到了这片街区，简直像那些急色的中年男人一样脚步急促，瞪着疲惫的深棕色双眼，努力地搜寻着那个小小的金色身影。海风吹来咸腥的湿气，吹散了扑满脂粉的空气，年轻的男人女人们三两成群凑在一起招揽生意，街的另一边又是一群涂着艳粉的女人，那是上世纪留下的痕迹，刻在她们的颈纹和首饰之间。布鲁斯站在眼花缭乱又全然陌生的人群之间，感到自己仿佛误入了一座独自维生的海岛，男人女人们的脂粉香气随着海浪一波一波淹过他的头顶。他看见很多金发女孩，这个头发太长了，那个过于丰满，没有一个是他的小莱克茜。

这是个独立王国，脏污是泥土，漂亮甜蜜的生物们从其中生长出来，用他们非人的挑衅的诱惑迫使过路人乖乖交出神智，他们唱起粗野的曲子时也在欢笑，欢笑声也像躁人的音乐，招摇放肆得刺耳。布鲁斯迷路了。

布鲁斯终于从记忆中找到莱克茜待过的那个街角，但莱克茜不在那儿。他站在那四面眺望，渴望能看到一双小高跟鞋、一双细长的腿、一张带着稚气的厌烦的脸庞。他的小莱克茜，他竟不知道自己怎么会对一个雏妓如此着魔。

但天上的神祇决心要跟他开个玩笑，为此不惜撬开神域珍贵的蚌壳，这是他多么的不幸还是幸运呢，即使在最昏沉的梦境里，这样奇异的想象也从没垂幸于他。而现在神一次把两颗珍珠抛进了他怀里。

在那条命运般的窄街的对面，那条曾经无名将来也会被遗忘的街道对面，站着一个黑发的年轻男孩，他穿着黑色短靴，大腿在浅透的黑色丝袜下微微张紧，不难想象那里的肌肉会有多么细腻柔软。

那是杰森，斜戴着软呢帽，过宽的帽檐遮住了他的半张侧脸，只露出红唇和漂亮的小鼻子。杰森，有名的杰森，这条街的女王，虽然他比莱克茜大不了多少，但论资历他有着难以匹敌的优势，他就出生在这条街上，从某个有着漂亮黑发的妓女的腿间降生，剪断脐带的剪刀是一柄带着亮晶晶手柄的缝纫剪，迸出的血液新鲜腥味十足，带着荼蘼的生命气息。

布鲁斯不认识他，这是布鲁斯韦恩的愚蠢和孤陋寡闻。他只是站在原地看着，猜想男孩该不会走过来，然后那长着恶魔翅膀的天使就迈着大步朝这蒙蔽了双眼的可怜虫走来，短靴的鞋跟在凹凸不平的地砖上敲出节奏吵闹的声音，好像战士的鼓点。

他很快就穿过了那条窄窄的街道，穿过他的命运，把蜜色的手臂搭在了眼前似乎已经呆住的男人身上。布鲁斯韦恩从来不是不识趣的老家伙，况且难道自己要为一个一面之缘的雏妓守贞？布鲁斯似乎急切地要摆脱某种困境，他很快决定举起男孩的手，然后吻了他的手背。杰森蜜色的手臂覆着一层薄汗，在昏黄的暮色下微微发亮，他刚刚结束一场交易，因为，显然这条街的女王不是靠站在街边站成雕塑能当上的。但布鲁斯一无所知，他脑子里的东西已经够混乱了，神此刻就是这样垂青于他，把珍珠像块石头似的砸在他头上。

杰森并不少见有钱的中年男人，他的年轻曾为他吸引了许多有钱的中年人，虽然随着时间流逝最终都断了联系，但他也算见过世面。直到今天之前他都这样相信，直到一个吻手礼就把他变回了当年刚刚站上街口的小鸟儿。

这个男人有着优渥的生活，杰森能从他的西装和头发的光泽上看出来，但就算他没有又怎样，就凭他英俊的脸庞就够了，更别说他还有一双漂亮的棕色眼睛，看起来那么深情，这样的男人为什么会需要来这种地方碰好运呢。

除非，杰森猜想，他也是那些人中的一个。

这让他有些作呕了，他还记得那些人是怎样说着甜蜜言辞然后最终扔掉自己的，就像换掉过季的时装，把自己装进马车，运回这片弥漫咸腥的街区，和枯萎坏掉的花草一起，它们在来时也曾是当日采摘的新鲜花束。

布鲁斯似乎注意到杰森眼神的暗淡，用一个问句打扰了他的沉思。杰森已经不记得那是个怎样的问题，但他还记得那个男人的眼神，那并不是个急色者的眼神，或许有欲望，然而更像是欣赏一幕戏剧似的探究，若要说像个批评家倒也不准确，只是让杰森觉得自己正在被从外到内地评判打量。

那是个侦探的眼神，杰森在很久之后才想明白，但那时命运的帷幕已经落下，他也做出了错误的选择。不是像出门时用哪种香水那样的选择，不是一次做出的选择，事实上，如果非要追溯到一个起点，他在遇见他之前就已经犯错。从肉体交叠中渴求心灵，在金钱交换外交付情感，他是个蹩脚的商人，在屠户门面里种起花来。

但那时他没有发现自己的错误，他只是倚向他，他从男人的眼神里看见清明的神智，于是手臂攀上对方的肩膀，他说跟我来吧，他说你会有一个愉快的夜晚，他说我会藏进你的梦里。他把男人抱进自己的双臂间，布鲁斯在他胸前闻到了花香。


End file.
